Nirvana Allen
Rubī no Me) |espécie = Humana (Encarnação da Noite) |gênero = Feminino |aniversário = 27 de Agosto |idade = 15 |altura = 155cm |peso = 43kg |cabelo = Ruivo-alaranjado |olhos = Laranja |tipo sanguíneo = O- |status = Viva |família = Atarashi Allen (Pai) Yumi Allen (Mãe) Miwa Liyn (Mãe adotiva; Morta) Daichi Liyn (Irmão adotivo) Hiyuu Liyn (Irmão adotivo; Morto) Kohina Liyn (Irmã adotiva; Morta) Hanako Liyn (Irmã adotiva; Morta) Eri Liyn (Irmã adotiva; Morta) Yuzuki Liyn (Irmã adotiva) Fuse Liyn (Irmã adotiva) |ocupações = Maga |ocupações anteriores = Escrava especial |afiliações = |afiliações anteriores = |marca = Nuca |magias = Magia God Slayer da Noite Maldição da Dor |fanfiction = Sun Warriors, os Guerreiros do Sol |estreia = Capítulo 4 |photoplayer = Enju Aihara (Black Bullet) |criador = Gabylu }} Nirvana Allen (ニルヴァーナ・アレン Niruvāna Aren) é uma personagem da fanfic Sun Warriors, os Guerreiros do Sol criada por Gabylu. Ela é uma maga da guilda Sun Warriors e antiga escrava especial de uma Guilda das Trevas. Aparência Nirvana possui baixa estatura, medindo 1,55m e pesando 43kg, e a pele é clara. Possui madeixas ruivo-alaranjado que ela geralmente mantém amarrados em dois rabos de cavalo alto com uma presilha negra de coelho. Seus olhos são alaranjados, mas tornam-se vermelho-carmesim quando uma de suas emoções está intensificada. Possui várias cicatrizes espalhadas por seu corpo, principalmente pelas suas costas. Resultado de inúmeras torturas a qual foi submetida quando menor. Possui uma marca feita a ferro quente do número cinco, indicando que ela era a escrava especial nº 5, no entanto, é camuflada com as várias cicatrizes em suas costas. Personalidade Nirvana é alguém geralmente fria e sádica, rindo da desgraça dos outros, o que ela odeia. Sua frieza se deve ao fato de ser muito desconfiada das verdadeiras intenções das pessoas. Além disso, Nirvana é alguém organizada e extremamente perfeccionista. Ela seria capaz de arrumar sua bolsa de viagem mais de dez vezes apenas para deixar perfeito ao seus olhos. Ela também é bastante esforçada e eficiente, seus trabalhos e projetos são dito como perfeitos e bem trabalhados. Sua inteligência também não é de se jogar fora. Ela é inteligente o suficiente para criar miraculosas estratégias, mas apesar disso, Nirvana é alguém bastante espontânea, sempre possui ideias miraculosas e loucas. Nirvana é alguém extremamente honesta, ela não gosta de enrolar e vai direto ao ponto. Incrivelmente, Nirvana também é alguém bastante conselheira. Por ter uma mente aberta, consegue pensar em soluções para os problemas de outras pessoas, sejam eles familiares ou amorosos. Seus olhos também são bastante observadores. Nirvana é alguém atenta, com os cinco sentidos atentos a qualquer coisa fora do normal. Nirvana também é bastante expressiva e sabe usar vários tipos de expressão para esconder seus problemas, mágoas e tristezas. Seu passado é certamente doloroso e é incrível como ela consegue não desabar em lágrimas na frente de seus companheiros de guilda, isso porque ela é bastante controlada. Magia e Habilidades Magia God Slayer da Noite ( の Yoru no Metsujin Mahō): Esta magia ainda não foi despertada por Nirvana, mas foi um tipo de "benção" e "maldição" da deusa da noite, Nyx. Nirvana é a garota da profecia, a Encarnação da Noite. Sua magia é mais um tipo de energia que flui nas veias de Nirvana, muito difícil de ser detectada e que apenas os que possuem sentidos mágicos aguçados conseguem senti-la. Essa energia a torna descendente direta de Nyx, além de ser uma energia pura e natural que atrai animais. Seu sangue, graças à sua magia, é curativo, podendo curar desde os leves até os mais graves ferimentos. Como Nyx é a deusa da noite, sua magia se torna mais forte e efetiva durante a noite. Nirvana também possui uma ligação direta com a vida e a morte. Ela também tem conhecimento de todo o tipo de erva medicinal, sejam elas conhecidas ou não. Nirvana também pode ver a linha de entrelace entre as pessoas, o "fio vermelho do destino" e pode realizar previsões e utilizar os astros. É uma magia extremamente poderosa. *'Obscure Recovery' (オブスクラリカバリ Obusukura Rikabari): Essa cura obscura é muito arriscada, já que todos os ferimentos curados vão diretamente para Nirvana, que sofre todos os danos, então quanto mais machucado você estiver, mais machucada Nirvana irá ficar quando lhe curar. Quando Nirvana usa Obscure Recovery, seu cabelo fica da cor branca como a neve, seus olhos se tornam negros, runas negras se movem em direção às mãos da Allen que ganham uma camada fina, mas poderosa, de magia da cor branca, que vai escurecendo de acordo com que Nirvana vai absorvendo o veneno, ferida, fratura, o tipo de machucado que está nessa pessoa e assim que ela estiver totalmente curada, as runas voltam para os ombros de Nirvana, queimando por dentro a garota, a ponto de desmaiá-la, dependendo do que ela curou e transferindo o machucado para a Allen. De início, quando Nirvana despertou a magia de Nyx, Obscure Recovery, ela não era tão efetiva, podendo apenas curar machucados leves e superficiais. Com o tempo, evoluiu ao ponto de conseguir transferir fraturas e venenos mortais, o que custa muito da garota. *'Manipulação de Estrelas' ( の り い Hoshi no Toriatsukai): Handling of Stars é um ataque que, quando desferido, torna-se uma onda alcançando 50km. Tudo que se encontrar nesse raio de distância é jogado para longe com o impacto que tem a força de um meteoro em choque, porém, esse ataque não pode ser controlado, seguindo para todas as direções e derrubando tudo à sua volta, por causa disso, esse ataque geralmente é usado quando sua equipe está longe o bastante para não ser atingida ou quando eles se encontram acima da garota. De início, o ataque era fraco, chegando apenas a dez metros de distância de Nirvana e com um impacto equivalente à uma pedra de 7 kg caindo no chão, que, com o tempo, evoluiu podendo causar um impacto muito maior. Em contrapartida, Nirvana pode concentrar essa onda em sua arma, aumentando a energia e força de impacto da mesma, lançando o inimigo longe ou pode conjurar um meteorito dos céus recitando: “''Ó céus, ouça-me, eu que sou a descendente da temida deusa da noite, aquela respeitada até mesmo por Zeus. Ouça meu chamado, mande seus astros. Chuva estelar!”, e assim, Nirvana invoca uma chuva de meteoros, porém essa tem um impacto menor por ser em maior escala, em média 10 a 20 meteoros caem, com o peso de aproximadamente 70kg cada uma. *'Jornada pela Luz da Lua''' ( の Gekkō no Tabi): Journey by Moonlight trata-se de uma maneira de se movimentar pela luz do luar, podendo ser transportada automaticamente para um local em que a luz do luar esteja, mesmo que a garota nunca tenha estado em tal lugar, desde que a luz da lua esteja lá, Nirvana pode se teletransportar, porém, ela só pode fazer isso se também estiver sob a luz do luar. E quando evoluir essa habilidade ao máximo poderá levar uma pessoa consigo, além de que quanto mais longe for, mais cansaço Nirvana sente. *'Choro dos Aflitos' ( んでいる の び Nayande iru Hito no Sakebigoe): Como Nyx é uma deusa que tem ligação direta com o Tártaro, traz esse poder que consiste em Nirvana entrando na mente do inimigo, sem ninguém notar, nem ele mesmo, porém ela ficará imóvel e qualquer dano sofrido, enquanto ela estiver na mente dele, será o dobro de sofrimento e dano, pois seu espírito se torna instável, mas retomando: ao entrar na mente da pessoa sem que ela perceba, Nirvana usa um simples encantamento: “''Almas aprisionadas no mais profundo tártaro... Deixem-se liberar, gritos de agonia e toda sua dor, que ela seja usada como meio de tortura para essa alma indigna. Supplication of Tartarus!”. Usando esse feitiço, a única coisa que o inimigo, que teve a mente tomada, verá e ouvirá serão gritos de agonia, dor, angústia, melancolia e muitos outros tipos de gritos aterrorizantes, além de se deparar com um local caótico, o Tártaro. *'Desintegração''' ( Hōkai): Disintegration é um ataque que é perigoso, caso não usado na proporção certa. Ele consiste em acumular muita magia de desintegração física na palma de suas mãos, causando um aspecto negro em volta delas, que quando lançado ou quando toca em algo, desintegra-o de forma quase que instantânea. Porém, se acumulado muito em suas mãos, Nirvana inconscientemente lançará "Disintegration" e quem estiver próximo será atingido, como em uma onda, e isso tem um risco muito alto, pois a desintegração não pode ser revertida. Não é forte o bastante para desintegrar humanos, mas sim materiais. *'Sensos Refinados da Noite' ( の された Yoru no Senrensareta Kankaku): Nirvana, quando chega a noite ou quando está extremamente escuro, pode ativar essa habilidade de rastreamento. Ela têm sua íris dilatada, aumentando o foco e adquirindo visão noturna apuradíssima, fazendo que a mesma possa ver pessoas escondidas entre folhagens, por exemplo. Também tem uma noção de tudo que acontece à sua volta, distinguindo o cheiro das coisas e sua sonoridade. Nem os mínimos sons passam despercebidos por ela, assim se tornando uma ótima rastreadora e guia. *'Asas do Mal da Noite' ( の な Yoru no Jaakuna Tsubasa ''): Asas do Mal da Noite se resume na criação de asas negras a partir da escuridão e de sentimentos ruins, que quando absorvidos por um feitiço de Nirvana, resultam em grandes e belas asas negras, que, porém são extremamente sensíveis ao toque. Com elas, é possível voar e enviar fortes e intensas rajadas de vento, capazes de derrubar árvores. Também pode ser usada como escudo, envolvendo tanto o corpo de Nirvana quanto o de alguém que ela queira proteger. Essas asas matam tudo que encosta nelas, exceto quando Nirvana não tem inimizade com a coisa ou pessoa que tocou. Para adquiri-las, Nirvana recita: ''"Eu, filha de Nyx, absorvendo toda a escuridão e maldade à minha volta, controlo-te, ò mal que me espreita na escuridão da noite. Assim crio asas dignas de pavor, medo e submissão: Asas do Mal da Noite!". Enquanto recita, toda escuridão e sentimentos ruins ficam em volta de Nirvana, trazendo consigo um cheiro de morte, assim se formando asas negras com cheiro de morte e maldade. *'Benção de Nyx' (ニックスの Nikkusu no Sukufuku): Ao recitar "Nyx, criadora da noite, aquela que me guia, ouça meu chamado e conceda-me parte de sua alma, sua benção. Benção de Nyx!", Nirvana é envolta por uma aura negra que aumenta suas aptidões físicas e mágicas, aumentando sua força, velocidade, entre outros. *'Devorador de Aura' ( の Ōra no Don'yoku): É a capacidade de ver, controlar e absorver a aura astral de uma pessoa, possibilitando Nirvana influenciar mentalmente e espiritualmente uma pessoa. Ela também pode ver a aura da pessoa que muda de cor dependendo de seu humor. Tocando-a, Nirvana pode deixá-la mais forte, então uma aura negra envolverá a pessoa, ou pode drenar a energia da aura, aumentando a sua própria. *'Guardiões da Filha da Noite' ( の Yoru no Musume Hogo-sha): Guardians on The Daughter of The Night consiste no chamado dos Guardiões da Noite, almas perdidas e acolhidas pela Allen, criando um contrato com a mesma, que quando feito, ganha uma marca que brilha ao invocar a alma, prometendo protegê-la a todo custo em troca de um corpo material. Os Guardiões da Noite são Violet, Alma Sagrada da Espadachim Lunar, Lilith, Alma Sagrada da Raposa Cinzenta, Twin, Alma do Assustador Mago das Linhas, Ray, Alma do Assustador Mago Estressante da Sonoridade e Lin, Alma Condenada do Tigre Branco Indomável. Para invocá-los, Nirvana recita: "Ò alma corrompida pelo ódio, alma desesperada e triste, acolhida por mim, filha de Nyx, responda ao meu chamado... Violet/Lilith/Twin/Ray/Lin!". *'Ignem' (イグネーム Igunēmu): Esse ataque consiste na criação de três esferas rotatórias em volta de Nirvana, essas que contém três elementos. A primeira contém água, a segunda fogo e a última terra, assim podendo usar essa magia para melhorar a manipulação de um companheiro sobre tal elemento. Por exemplo: Alguém que usa magia de água ou gelo fortalece-se quando Nirvana chega próxima a ele com a esfera estourada com água circulando à sua volta, além de aumentar a força de ataque do usuário, também aumenta seu controle sobre o elemento. *'Mystiko'(ミスティコ Misutiko): Ao recitar "Eu te invoco, maldição da revelação dos segredos mais obscuros. Siga meu chamado e liberte-se... '''Mystiko!", Nirvana pode arrancar informações e segredos de outras pessoas. *'''Illusio (イルシオ Irushio): Nirvana pode simular os piores medos do inimigo, deixando-o preso em sua própria consciência, vendo e revendo cenas medonhas. Seu corpo material se contorce enquanto estiver sofrendo com as ilusões. *'Somnus' (ソムヌス Somunusu): Nirvana acumula em suas mãos uma quantidade razoável de sonífero fundido com magia de onda, então ela joga uma onda em um raio de 23km de distância. De início, os inimigos podem rir da besteira que aparenta ser o ataque, porém, após algum tempo, eles sentirão seu corpo pesado e sonolento, ficando assim mais lentos e com sono. *'Larguminen' (ラルグミネム Raruguminemu): Esse ataque consiste no esquecimento. Nirvana mantém as mãos juntas em forma de triângulo, e quando separa-as uma luz surge, que cega as pessoas por um momento. Depois, aquela luz faz com que os alvos se esqueçam por um período de tempo onde estão e o que iriam fazer, causando uma grande brecha e confusão nos inimigos. *'Sintetio' (シンテティオ Shintetio): Ao proferir o nome desse ataque, Nirvana invoca agulhas de energia negra com mescla de ferro Estige que surgem de todos os lugares, perfurando incansavelmente o inimigo. Eles causam uma intensa dor em todos os membros atingidos e exteriormente surgem hematomas negros por todo o perímetro. *'Aura da Morte Negra' ( の Kokushibyō no Ōra): O corpo de Nirvana transmite uma aura escura e fria que fazem os inimigos tremerem ao vê-la, não só os inimigos como os amigos também, já que essa tem o aspecto, cheiro e presença da morte, o que intimida os inimigos, sentindo-se como se estivessem perante a própria morte, sentindo a intensidade produzida por Nirvana e sua aura assustadora. *'Beleza Extraordinária' ( な しさ Tokubetsuna Utsukushi-sa): Apesar de Nyx ser a mãe da maioria dos males que assolam a humanidade, ela é uma deusa extremamente bela, o que a torna ainda mais perigosa. Nirvana é herdeira de toda essa beleza e pode fazer uso disso para seduzir e fazer com que uma grande brecha na defesa do seduzido seja aberta, fazendo com que seus ataques tenham uma probabilidade maior de darem certo. *'Labia Terrível' (ラビアテリフインリグー Rabia Terifuinrigū): Lendas e histórias de terror geralmente são contadas durante a noite com o objetivo de perturbar o sono. Qualquer história desse tipo, se contada por Nirvana, filha de Nyx, ganha um aspecto muito mais tenebroso e convincente, ficando impossível de se controlar o medo. *'Estrela da Morte' ( Desu Sutā): Aonde Nirvana for, as pessoas que estiverem felizes começarão a entristecer, empalidecer e a sentir uma sensação de vazio dentro de si. Se usado por muito tempo, é capaz de fazer alguém desmaiar, além de trazer consequências para a filha de Nyx. Esta se sentirá mais fraca conforme o número de pessoas que desmaiarem aumentar. *'Lady of The Underworld' (アンダーワールド Andāwārudo Redi): Na era primordial, Nyx foi a primeira rainha do Submundo. Nirvana, sua filha, terá influência sobre os espectros, demônios e outras criaturas habitantes do Tártaro, especialmente os cães infernais, que a obedecerão com extrema lealdade, e até mesmo aqueles que contém a magia demoníaca dentro de si, sentirão-se intimidados pela presença de Nirvana. *'Vampirismo' (ヴァンピライズム Vanpiraizumu): Em algumas lendas, Nyx é a criadora dos vampiros e sua filha herda certa sede por sangue. Nirvana poderá sugar o sangue de seus adversários ou de seus amigos para recuperar as forças perdidas em batalha ou por pura crueldade. *'Pele Fria' (コールドスキン Kōrudo Sukin): Nirvana pode fazer com que sua pele mude de temperatura, ficando tão gelada a po鍵nto de fazer com que o inimigo recue ao sentir a temperatura que emana dela. *'Doce Canto da Morte' ( の い Shi no Amai Sumi): Nirvana pode cantar tão bem quanto uma sereia. Isso faz com que seus inimigos fiquem hipnotizados e encantados com a melodia misteriosa e que percam a noção da realidade. Enquanto continuarem ouvindo, sua vida será sugada aos poucos até se livrarem do som ou morrerem. Por esse motivo, é bom que seus aliados usem tampões de ouvido ou tampem-os quando Nirvana usar essa habilidade. *'Chave para o Sonho' ( の Kī to Za Doreamu): Nirvana possui a vantagem de ser irmã de muitos deuses como Hipnos e ter parentesco com algumas divindades dos sonhos, os Oneiros. A noite sempre zelou pelo sono de todos, sendo assim, ela poderá interferir nos sonhos dos outros, seja deixando-os mais agradáveis ou obrigando-os a sonhar repetidas vezes com seus piores medos, como quando fora sequestrada e inconscientemente tornava todos os sonhos dos sequestradores seus piores pesadelos. Porém pode ajudar àqueles com dificuldade de dormir por ter grande ligação com a noite. Quando se aproximam de Nirvana na parte da noite, sentem-se confortáveis e tem bons sonhos, entrando em um sono profundo pela boa presença que a mesma emana. Porém se ela estiver sofrendo na parte da noite, seja tanto psicologicamente quanto fisicamente, inúmeras pessoas que se encontram no reino todo sofrerão com terríveis pesadelos. *'Radar Mágico' ( レーダー Majikku Rēdā): A filha de Nyx consegue detectar toda e qualquer aura mágica, até a mais ínfima das fontes de magia, tornando-a uma ótima rastreadora. *'Abrace a Escuridão' ( の する Yami no Yōsuru): Fios sólidos de matéria escura se desprendem de suas mãos e envolvem todo o corpo de seu inimigo, tirando-lhe a respiração e apertando-o até que os ossos sejam completamente quebrados. *'Imperatriz da Noite' ( の Yoru no Kōgō): A filha de Nyx tem o domínio total dos céus e da escuridão. Ela pode deixar um rastro de pavor, melancolia e destruição por onde passar, matando plantas, secando rios, isso sendo um meio de amedrontar os inimigos. *'Sangue Amaldiçoado' ( われたの Norowareta no Chi): A filha de Nyx pode fazer com que, ao ser ferida com alguma arma perfurante, seu sangue na arma se torne negro, corroendo-a lentamente. É um poder de via dupla, já que, se o inimigo for perfurado pela arma com o sangue negro, também fará com que sua pele seja corroída, causando-lhe extrema dor. *'Free Pass to Tartarus (タルタルスへの パス Tarutarusu e no Muryō Pasu): Nirvana pode entrar e sair do Mundo Inferior quando bem entender. Aqueles que conseguem permanecer no local, que possuem descendência demoníaca ou algum resquício demoníaco, podem entrar no submundo, mas ainda precisam pagar para o barqueiro Caronte, enquanto Nirvana tem passe livre até lá. Aqueles de descendência humana não podem ir até lá, do contrário morrerão. Apenas God Slayers e Devil Slayers tem acesso. Além de que, com isso, é possível abrir uma fenda dimensional no chão em que, de lá, saem algumas almas do Tártaro como cães demoníacos, que seguem as ordens de Nirvana. *'Necromancer' (ネクロマンサー Nekuromansā): A filha de Nyx consegue falar, conversar, ouvir e até mesmo controlar um fantasma em específico para lhe fazer favores, e quando se sente sozinha, nada melhor do que conversar com um espírito que ninguém mais pode ver, esses que às vezes dão-lhe dicas e ajudam-lhe, como fonte de informação. *'Manipulação da Noite' ( の Yoru no Sōsa): Quando chega a noite, Nirvana inconscientemente tem sua magia, instintos e habilidades ampliadas além de que pode manipular tanto seres da noite quanto seus aspectos. **'Os Noturnos tomam Controle' ( の Yakō no Sonzai): Nirvana adquire controle sobre os animais noturnos em um raio de 25km, esses que obedecem a Allen de forma quase que robótica. Para isso, ela recita: "Eu, filha de Nyx, controlo-os como animais fiéis à noite... Os Noturnos tomam Controle!". ** Cegueira Lunar ( の Tsuki no Shitsumei ): Essa técnica é a manipulação da luz lunar, criando um arco de luz que contém flechas venenosas que causam paralisia e obstruem o sistema respiratório e a visão. Pode ser um pouco cruel, mas se o inimigo for resistente, o efeito durará apenas 12 horas no máximo. **'Sombra' ( Shadau): Essa técnica consiste na manipulação total das sombras, podendo utilizá-las de forma extremamente cruel, criando correntes negras para prender o inimigo. Uma sombra também pode subir em seu corpo, esmagando-o e sufocando-o ou pode criar uma prisão impenetrável feita das sombras negras da noite, podendo ser manipuladas de todas as formas imaginadas. *'Sentimentos da Noite' ( の Yoru no Kanjō): Esse ataque é extremamente cruel, tanto para Nirvana quanto para todos à sua volta. Ele consiste no chamado do espírito dos sentimentos ao recitar em inglês: "Spirit of the feelings, do you remember me? The girl who suffer the night and with all the hatred that emaneted from the people. The one who suffers with nightmares to improve people's dreams. I am the one who suffer by even people I don't know. Hear my call and show all my pain... Feelings of The Night!". Nesse momento, todos, sem exceção, em um raio de no máximo 75km (Nirvana pode escolher o quanto esse raio se estende), são submetidos a dor, tanto física quanto psicológica de Nirvana. A dor de todos que odeiam o escuro, a noite, sentimentos de ódio, solidão, melancolia, dor, tristeza, raiva. Esses sentimentos são aqueles que Nirvana aprisiona no fundo da alma, e com essa liberação, todos, sem exceção, ficam abalados, com olhos arregalados e apenas um pensamento: “''Ela é um monstro''”. Mas esse pensamento não vem em um sentido de força, mas sim, sobre seu interior, negro e aterrorizante. Um interior perdido em meio a dor. Apesar de Nirvana nunca desejar que ninguém sofra como ela, compartilhar essa dor que ela aguenta continuamente todos os dias faz com que ela intimide os inimigos e o primeiro a pronunciar a simples frase “''Você é um monstro''”, irá sofrer com uma visão do inferno: Nirvana, que permanece de costas, começa a rir de forma psicótica. Sua aura negra aumenta de forma avassaladora, runas negras começam a rondar o corpo de Nirvana, transformando-a na Encarnação da Noite: Uma garota de estatura média, pele clara e alva, fria como a morte, com longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos como sangue, que ao se virar, assusta a todos com a sua aparência e aura ampliada. Seus olhos vermelho-carmesim brilham de forma intimidadora. Seu sorriso psicopata arrepia e sua risada psicótica aterroriza até as mais “belas almas inocentes”. Ela afirma, depois de um tempo rindo assustadoramente, de forma lenta e arrastada, enquanto se aproxima lentamente, matando tudo à sua volta: “''Sim, exatamente isso, eu sou um monstro... Na verdade, eu sou a filha da noite, sua reencarnação. Então aconselho que não brinque comigo. Está na hora de levar isso a sério não é?”. *'Reincarnação da Noite''' ( の まれ わり Yoru no Umarekawari): "Reincarnação da Noite é a transformação de Nirvana na Encarnação da Noite. Essa transformação amplia ao máximo todas as suas habilidades e seu Etherion cresce de forma avassaladora. Sua aura é ampliada e tudo que a tocar morrerá. Todo ser vivo, em um raio de 50km, sente-se vazio e triste, assim como Nirvana. A garota torna-se extremamente forte, praticamente um monstro, intimidando a todos. *'Transmissão Dolorosa' ( い Itai Dentatsu): Esse ataque consiste na criação de uma ligação demasiadamente forte entre dois ou mais indivíduos que podem sentir tudo o que o outro sente, desde dores físicas a sentimentos. Porém, com essa ligação, toda a dor que, exclusivamente, Nirvana lhe submete, terá consequência dupla (depende de quantas pessoas estão interligadas. Por exemplo, se sete pessoas estiverem ligadas, a dor de cada uma se multiplica por sete). *'Subordination of Celestial Beings' ( の Tentai no Jūzoku): Esse ataque faz com que todos os seres celestiais, como anjos, sejam submissos a Nirvana. Apesar de Nyx ser a deusa da noite, ela ainda é uma deusa e tinha como guardas, além de demônios, anjos, esses que eram muito leais a Nyx e muito submissos também, e por isso, Nirvana consegue subordinar todos os seres com natureza celestial. *'Ar Condicionado Sentimental' ( ったるい Amattarui Kūchō): Essa técnica afeta o tempo. Como a Lua, que é um elemento da noite, tem influência sobre a temperatura e o clima, Nirvana também possui o poder de modificar isso como quiser, mudando a posição da Lua, porém isso também pode se manifestar inconscientemente na garota, mudando o tempo de acordo com seus sentimentos. Assim, facilmente sabem como a garota está se sentindo e para evitar isso, Nirvana criou uma barreira de frieza para não ser afetada, deixando assim a temperatura e o clima normal. *'Sonic Scream of Horror' (ホラーの Horā no Onpa Himei): Este ataque consiste no grito de Nirvana, repleto de magia, porém, esse grito é de desespero, como se sua alma estivesse perdida e pedindo desesperadamente por ajuda. É um grito agonizante que tortura a alma de todos aqueles que ouvem e quanto mais alto pior, pois além de torturar a alma daqueles que a ouvem, também os joga para longe, como uma grande onda. Maldição de Pain ( みの い Itami no Noroi): Essa magia consiste no aumento drástico de poder em ferramentas de tortura, estes que são mágicos, causando danos maiores do que ferramentas de tortura normais, transformando suas roupas e penteados de acordo com a ferramenta utilizada. *'Correntes do Terror' ( のチェーン Shingai no Chēn): Este instrumento mágico envolve o oponente e se apertam conforme ele tenta se soltar até ele se sufocar. Em suas pontas estão localizadas agulhas afiadas que possuem um corte preciso. Ao utilizar este instrumento, Nirvana ganha em sua testa um símbolo vermelho. Suas roupas dão lugar à um vestido tomara que caia preto e rosado com mangas separadas e botas de cano alto também pretas e rosadas. Também utiliza um óculos que aumenta sua precisão. *'Faca Amaldiçoada' ( われたの Norowareta no Deba): Este instrumento mágico é uma faca amaldiçoada que contém parte das almas de quem já foi morto por aquela arma. Quando olham diretamente, conseguem ver as faces das pessoas que já foram mortos por essa faca, gritando em desespero. A espada é resistente e afiada. Se manuseada da maneira correta, pode matar alguém em apenas um corte. Ao utilizar esta faca, suas roupas dão lugar a uma regata negra com um casaco vermelho por cima, calça jeans negra e tênis vermelho levemente surrado. *'Agulhas Letais' ( の Chishi no Hari): Nirvana ganha duas enormes agulhas rosadas, cujo pontas são banhadas em veneno que podem paralisar uma pessoa por, no máximo, 15 minutos. Elas também causam cortes superficiais, mas que ardem bastante. Ao utilizar essas agulhas, suas roupas dão lugar a uma camiseta verde-água, uma saia levemente rodada rosada, meias ¾ negras e tênis negro. Seu cabelo é preso em dois rabos de cavalo por fitas avermelhadas. *'Foice do Julgamento' ( の Shikō no Saisu): Essa é a foice do julgamento a qual praticamente possui vontade própria e que reflete a verdadeira face do inimigo em sua lâmina. Ela julga se o inimigo deve viver ou não e por isso, se ela decidir que essa pessoa deve viver, ela simplesmente atravessará o adversário quando tentar atacá-lo, porém quando decide que o indivíduo deve morrer, ela torna a presença de Nirvana com cheiro de morte e envenena o inimigo, além de que seus cortes são profundos e certeiros. Ao utilizar essa foice, seu cabelo é preso em dois rabos de cavalo baixo por dois elásticos negros. Usa como roupas uma camiseta branca com uma saia curta xadrez alaranjada, tênis e luvas brancas. Acima, um sobretudo negro. *'Martelo Sangrento' ( まみれの Chimamire no Kanadzuchi): Esse enorme martelo que Nirvana carrega tem resquícios do sangue daqueles mortos por ele, tanto que a aparência de Nirvana fica assustadora quando se transforma por causa de sua feição sádica e assustadora, o sangue nas vestimentas e no martelo. Esse martelo é extremamente pesado e causa um impacto enorme, tanto que quando usado contra o chão, causa uma onda abaixo da terra, destruindo tudo em um raio de 100m. Ao utilizar esse martelo, seu cabelo é preso em um rabo de cavalo alto que alcança sua cintura. Usa uma roupa de estudante suja de sangue, assim como o martelo. Sua expressão muda para a de uma sádica e totalmente assustadora. *'Bloody Scissors' ( まみれの Chimamire no Hasami): Essa espada-tesoura forjada com sangue de demônios é extremamente leve e precisa. Seu corte é agoniante e certeiro, é uma arma muito perigosa e mortal, tanto que é cobiçada por muitas Guildas das Trevas. Ao utilizar essa espada-tesoura, suas roupas dão lugar a uma camisa azul com mangas que vão até o cotolevo, um lenço vermelho amarrado ao pescoço, saia também azul mantida por suspensórios negros, tênis negros e luvas sem dedos vermelha. Algo como um olho amarelo e laranja está no seu peito esquerdo e um tapa olho grande negro com dois cortes em "X" no direito. *'Axe of Tears' ( の Namida no Ono): Esse machado foi usado eras atrás para executar inúmeras pessoas e por isso ele é amaldiçoado. Se alguém que não for a escolhida, Nirvana, tocar nesse machado, será submetido a terríveis visões da execução de inúmeras pessoas, se perguntando como Nirvana aguentou essas visões quando recebeu a arma. Ao utilizar esse machado, suas roupas dão lugar a uma roupa escolar azul, constituída por uma blusa azul com mangas curtas, saia rodada longa azul, meias ¾ negras e tênis igualmente negros. Sua face será sádica e seus olhos serão sem vida e psicopatas. *'Pistola da Condenação' ( のピストル Unmei no Pisutoru): Essa pistola mágica depende muito da concentração do usuário. Se ele se distrair, o tiro pode errar e por isso, o atirador deve ter muita calma e se concentrar para acertar. Ela contém balas mágicas, algumas envenenadas, outras com paralisante ou simplesmente com venenos de sensibilidade para fragilizar a pessoa. Essa pistola é muito precisa e tem um tiro com pressão o bastante para atravessar a pessoa acertada. Ao utilizar essa pistola, suas roupas dão lugar a uma camiseta escolar branca com um laço verde, uma saia rodada azul escura e tênis negros. *'Double Fatal Swords' ( な Nijū Chimei-tekina Ken): Nirvana tem mais afinidade com essas espadas, afinal sempre fora apaixonada por elas e são da sua irmã adotiva, Kohina, então são muito importantes para ela, pois lá estão aprisionadas as almas de seus familiares adotivos e por isso não abandonaria essas armas por nada. Elas são as mais fortes que Nirvana possui. Tem o corte rápido e preciso, sendo bem profundos e letais. Ao utilizar essas espadas, suas roupas dão lugar a um vestido simples de manga longa branca com um corpete negro por cima, saia levemente rodada azul, meias ¾ rasgadas negras e sapatilhas negras. Parte de seu cabelo está preso em um rabo de cavalo esquerdo por fitas negras, deixando o resto do cabelo solto. *'Chicote da Escuridão' ( のむち Yami no Muchi): Esse chicote é feito de couro negro e é extremamente resistente, já que contém fibras mágicas. Ele é extremamente flexível e um ataque dele e você estará no chão, pois quando entra em contato com a pele que não seja a de seu dono, causa paralisia temporária. Ao utilizar esse chicote, suas roupas dão lugar a uma camiseta negra com uma calça igualmente preta e sapatilhas negras. Um laço negro aparece em sua cabeça. Frases *"Só porque estou em um capítulo ruim, não quer dizer que a história acabou." *"Estou cansada de chorar... Estou cansada de tentar... Sim, sou sorridente por fora... Mas por dentro... Eu estou... morrendo." *"O que eles acham de mim é problema deles." *"Eles perdem tempo demais se preocupando com uma ruiva trouxa e babaca que é mais azarada que o azar em si, mas são muito burros mesmo." Navegação Categoria:Sun Warriors, os Guerreiros do Sol Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (SWoGdS) Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens Femininos (SWoGdS) Categoria:Magos Categoria:Magos (SWoGdS) Categoria:Slayers Categoria:Slayers (SWoGdS) Categoria:God Slayers Categoria:God Slayers (SWoGdS) Categoria:Membros da Sun Warriors Categoria:Membros da Sun Warriors (SWoGdS) Categoria:Família Allen Categoria:Família Allen (SWoGdS) Categoria:Família Liyn Categoria:Família Liyn (SWoGdS)